My cupid is my cat
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Orihime menyukai teman sekelasnya , Ulquiorra Schiffer. Namun , ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya , hingga Orihime bertemu dengan seekor kucing yang menjadi penghubung anrata dirinya dan Ulquiorra. Maaf , summarynya jelek mind ro RNR?


MY CUPID IS MY CAT

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya gue kalau bleach punya gue Ulquiorra gak bakal mati , bleach hanya punya Tite Kubo seorang.

Pairing : UlquiorraX Orihime dan seekor kucing .

Genre : Romance / friendship.

Rated : T

Warning : di sini tidak ada ada arrancar , shinigami ..hanya manusia biasa..

Summary : Orihime menyukai teman sekelasnya bernama Ulquiorra , suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seekor kucing yang menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dengan Ulquiorra .

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah , para pelajar berangkat menuju sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi , begitu juga dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna oranye , Orihime Inoue begitulah namanya . Ia sedang berangkat menuju ke sekolahnya yaitu Karakura senior high school. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya .

" Ohayou Orihime-chan! " sapa Tatsuki dan Rukia kepada Orihime yang baru masuk ke kelasnya.

" Ohayou Tatsuki-chan , Kuchiki-san." Balas Orihime disertai senyuman .

" Ohayou Inoue." Sapa Ichigo dan Ishida bersamaan .

" Ohayo Kurosaku-kun , Ishida-kun." Balasnya lagi dan juga disertai senyuman . Setelah acara salam-salaman Orihime beranjak menuju tempat duduknya yang berada nomor tiga dari deretan depan . matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di samping tempat duduknya berada . Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau yang indah sedang serius membaca buku.

" Sc..Schiffer-kun.." Panggil Orihime sedikit gugup , terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya . Laki-laki yang dimaksud Orihime langsung beralih menatap Orihime .

" O..Ohayou.. " sambungnya yang kini disertai dengan senyuman khasnya. Dari kejauhan teman-temannya melihat seolah mengatakan ' berusahalah Hime !' . Sejak lama Orihime menyukai laki-laki dihadapannya ia selalu mencoba untuk memberikan surat cinta namun selalu tidak jadi. , dan teman-temannya mengetahui hal itu dan menyemangati Orihime agar mendapatkan sang lelaki pujaannya .

" hm.." Laki –laki yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer itu hanya menanggapi salam Orihime dengan anggukkan kecil . Orihime pun duduk dibangkunya , ia tidak merasa kecewa atas jawaban dari Ulquiorra kepadanya , lebih baik daripada diacuhkan sama sekali .

. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi , guru yang mengajar di jam pertama adalah Ochi-sensei .

^Time skip ^

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi , para siswa pun memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing .

" Orihime..maaf ya aku tak bisa pulang bersama , hari ini ada kegiatan klub .." ucap Tatsuki .

" tidak apa-apa kok , Tatsuki-chan , jaa ne .." Ucap Orihime sambil memasukkan bukunya kedalam tasnya .

" Jaa ne.." Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya ke Orihime , Orihime membalas lambaian tangan Tatsuki. Tanpa disadari Orihime , sebenarnya Tatsuki berbohong agar Orihime bisa PDKT dengan laki-laki yang masih berada di kelasnya bersama Orihime yaitu Ulquiorra Schiffer.

" eh..Schiffer-kun..be..belum pulang?" Tanya Orihime kepada Ulquiorra . Yang ditanya tetap sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Orihime.

" jangan panggil aku Schiffer, onna..panggil saja Ulquiorra …" ucap Ulquiorra sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya.

' Ayo Orihime ! ini kesempatan untukmu ! mumpung berdua!' pikir Orihime menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

" Tunggu Schif ..eh Ulquiorra-kun! " teriak Orihime . Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik dan menatap mata abu-abu Orihime . Orihime langsung blushing begitu Ulquiorra menatapnya.

" Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanyanya datar.

" A..ano…ma..maukah kamu…pu..pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Orihime menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang bisa merasakan wajahnya merah bagaikan kepiting rebus .

" Boleh saja." Jawabnya datar.

' mungkin dia takut pulang sendiri.' Pikir Ulquiorra sebenarnya .

Dalam perjalanan pulang , keheningan terus meliputi keduanya. Orihime tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan sedangkan Ulquiorra memang bersifat tenang dan pendiam. Keduanya terus terdiam hinga sesuatu muncul di depan mereka berdua. Orihime menghampiri sebauh kardus dipinggir jalan yang dilaluinya tersebut. Ternyata isinya adalah seekor kucing kecil .

" Wah kucingnya imut banget..betina pula." Orihime mengelus kucing kecil berbulu putih hitam dengan pupil mata berwarna hijau .

" Meow. Meoongg..meongg...meongg meow ( maksud :mas, mbak , minta makanan ..aku lapar… )." Kucing itu mengeong .

" sepertinya dia lapar ,onna.." Ucap Ulquiorra seolah mengerti maksud dari ucapan kucing itu. Orihime merenung , ia terlihat bingung .

" Ulquiorra..apa kau mau memelihara kucing ini bersama?" Tanya Orihime sambil menundukkan wajahnya . Mendengar hal itu Ulquiorra langsung membelakkan matanya , ia kaget mendengarnya.

" Aku takut tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kucing ini…ka..kalau kita berdua mung..mungkin bisa patungan untuk memberinya makanan.." Ucap Orihime yang masih menundukkan wajahnya , malu, takut, grogi semua menjadi satu . Ulquiorra menghela napas .

" Baiklah , terserah kau saja , Orihime .. tapi untuk dimana makhluk itu tinggal jangan di sekitar rumahku .." jawab Ulquiorra cuek . Akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk memelihara kucing itu bersama . Untuk rumah kucing itu tinggal di sebuah kandang kecil dibelakang sekolah , makanan kucing Orihime dan Ulquiorra patungan untuk membelinya . Dan mereka berdua selalu berkunjung sebelum masuk sekolah , jam istirahat dan sesudah pulang sekolah .

" Ulquiorra-kun..untuk nama kucing ini lebih baik kita kasih nama apa ya?" Tanya Orihime sembari mengelus bulu-bulu halus kucing kecil itu.

" Hm..karena bulunya hitam dan putih , bagaiman kalau blaster? Atau zebra ? atau zebra cross? " Tanya Ulquiorra datar dan tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

" Ha ha ha..Ulquiorra-kun ternyata lucu juga ya.." Orihime tertawa , meliaht Orihime tertawa semburat merah muncul di wajah pucat Ulquiorra.

" Pussy..namamu sekarang blaster-chan.." Ucap Orihime kemudian tersenyum , melihat hal itu tanpa sadar Ulquiorra ikut tersenyum .

" Meonngggg…meong meong? meong meong.." ( maksud: Ehhh… nama apaan tuh? Aneh banget..)

" sepertinya ia menyukainya.." Ucap Ulquiorra secara tak langsung mengesahkan nama baru untuk sang kucing.

" Meonnggg.." ( maksud : NOOOOOO!)

Berkat kucing itu tembok pemisah antara Ulquiorra dan Orihime semakin lama semakin menghilang. Orihime dan Ulquiorra semakin sering terlihat bersama saat berangkat , di kelas dan saat pulang sekolah . Kurosaki dkk pun mengucapkan selamat kepada Orihime atas keberhasilannya .Grimmjow dan Nnoitra kaget plus heran melihat seorang Ulquiorra yang dingin bisa akrab dengan seorang gadis . Sedangkan para fansgirl Ulquiorra merasa tak senang atas kedekatan Orihime dengan Ulquiorra .

Pulang sekolah sekolah seperti biasanya mereka berdua datang ke belakang sekolah untuk menjenguk blaster-chan . Tanpa mereka sadari , dibalik tembok terlihat tiga orang gadis sedang mengintip mereka berdua .

" Oh jadi itu yang bikin mereka akrab." Bisik Menoly kepada kedua dan Cirucci

" Aku ada ide "ucap Cirucci yang dibalas dengan tatapan apa-itu dari Menoly dan Loly

" Begini..pst pst.."

Seolah mendapatkan firasat buruk , Orihime datang menjenguk blaster-chan lebih pagi .. dan benar kandang blaster-chan kosong tak ada yang menempati, Orihime panik , ia mencari ke seluruh bagian di belakang sekolah , hingga seluruh ruangan sekolahnya ..tetapi hasilnya nihil , ia tak juga menemukan kucing yang membuat dirinya dan Ulquiorra menjadi akrab ..Orihime kembali ke kandang blaster-chan , ia masih panik hingga muncul tiga orang gadis di hadapan Orihime sambil menenteng seekor kucing berbulu hitam putih .

" Blaster-chan!" teriak Orihime bukan karena senang atau lega tapi khawatir karena berada di tangan ketiga gadis di hadapannya.

" Oh jadi ini kucingmu ..kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan kucing manis ini ya?" Ucap Loly , Menoly tersenyum sinis .

" Kumohon ! jangan sakiti blaster-chan!" pinta Orihime .Cirucci mendorong tubuh Orihime hingga tejatuh.

" Hahahahahah! Rasakan itu!" tawa Cirucci . dengan sigap Loly melemparkan kucing tak berdosa itu. Orihime berusaha untuk menangkap kucing tersebut tetapi Cirucci mendorong tubuh Orihime dengan kencang hingga Orihime terjatuh lagi .

' Blaster-chann! Gomenasai..' pekik Orihime dalam hati. Namun, seseorang dengan sigap menangkap kucing tak berdosa tersebut ya , dia..

" Ulquiorra!" ucap Loly , Menoly dan Cirucci kaget . Orihime tersenyum tipis .

" Sekali lagi kalian menggangu kucing ini apalagi Orihime maka aku tak segan-segan akan mengahajar kalian." Ucap Ulquiorra lebih dingin dari biasanya. Menoly dkk mau tak mau harus pergi menjauh dari mereka.

" Blaster-chan! Syukurlah.." Orihime memeluk kucing itu.

"aku tak tahu harus masang ekspresi apa kalau kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa karena berkat kamu aku bisa mengobrol dan akrab dengan Ulquiorra.." perkataan Orihime membuat Ulquiorra membelakkan matanya.

" Ulquiorra –kun…ini ..tolong terima ! " Orihime memberanikan diri untuk member sebuah amplop berstiker love bewarna merah kepada lelaki yang dicintainya .

" Sebenarnya aku sejak dulu menyukai Ulquiorra-kun..dan sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberikan surat ini kepada Ulquiorra-kun..dan aku selalu takut untuk memberinya tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak takut..ja..jawabannya..kau tak usah..men..jawab sekarang kok.." Orihime blushing berat disertai gejala gugup ala Hinata di fandom Naruto.

" terima kasih Orihime ." ucap Ulquiorra lembut tak sedatar biasanya lalu mengambil surat cinta itu dari tangan Orihime .

" eh? Apa mak.." Sebelum kalimatnya selesai , Ulquiorra mencium bibir gadis di hadapannya dengan disaksikan seekor kucing yang menyeringai senang(?) melihat kedua majikannya berciuman.

" Aishiteru Orihime.." ucap Ulquiorra sambil memeluk Orihime . Orihime merasakan wajahnya sangat merah sekarang , yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah bersyukur atas terbalaskan perasaannya dan membalas pelukan Ulquiorra..

" Aishiteru yo .." ucap Orihime .

Orihime dan Ulquiorra akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang disatukan oleh seekor kucing . Kucing yang akan terus mengamati keduanya sebelum akrab hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kucing itu pun akan terus melihat perkembangan dari kedua sejoli tersebut.

**THE END**

Uwaaaa XD bagaimana fic ini? Gajekah? Anehkah? Pasti aneh bin gaje ya… T.T

Jujur saja ini fic pertama saya dengan pairing Ulquiorra dan Orihime …

Romancenya kurang ya? Jujur saja jangankan menulis , membayangkannya saya suka blushing sendiri ^_^ jadi saya rada susah mendekskripsikannya..

**Ulquiorra **: ( tiba-tiba nongol) alasan yang sangat tidak logis sekali , author..

**Author ** : begitu ya …( pundung di pojokkan )

**Orihime** : eh..ulquiorra..( blushing)

**Ulquiorra **: ( ikut blushing)

**Blaster ** : mew mew Meongg meoong ( maksud: ck ck dasar anak muda )

**Author **: memang umur loe berapa ,blas ? ( berhenti pundung)

**Blaster ** : Mew meong meong mew (maksud : hm..baru lima bulan )

**Author **: Hmmm begitu ..ternyata kau tua sekali ya..

**Ulquiorra :** Author aneh , lima bulan dibilang tua dan berhentilah ngomongin masalah umur .. gak penting deh..

**Author **: Okelah Ulqui-kun…oh,ya untuk sang kucing anggap saja blaster-chan itu kucing jejadian ^ di cakar blaster-chan^ , dan kenapa namanya blaster , itu terinispirasi dari nama permen belang-belang , readers tahu kan…

**Orihime ** : Silakan kirim komentar, saran dan kritik anda melalui Review dengan cara mengklik tombol ijo-ijo bertuliskan REVIEW di bawah ini..

**Author **: Oke ..REVIEW YAAAAA ..


End file.
